


Ambyar Brothers Return: Tribute to Didi Kempot

by Efavivace, emirya_sherman



Category: Assassination Classroom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Parody, stay at home
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efavivace/pseuds/Efavivace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/emirya_sherman/pseuds/emirya_sherman
Summary: Telah disabdakan berkali-kali, 'broken heart' tak perlu larut-larut ditangisi, "Yang ada harus dijogeti." Ya meskipun kali ini joget yang dimaksud adalah sebentuk penghormatan untuk 'The Godfather of Broken Heart'. Tapi, memangnya di masa pandemi begini, Ambyar Brothers bisa kumpul-kumpul buat nyanyi bareng? Jawabannya: Ya bisalah, Bujang! / Ditulis untuk #StayatHomeChallenge dan Event Loka Cita
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: #StayAtHomeChallenge, Loka Cita





	Ambyar Brothers Return: Tribute to Didi Kempot

_Tak ada yang abadi._

Mengenai kalimat bijak yang pernah tersohor lewat lagu populer beberapa tahun silam itu, Hiroto Maehara lebih dari paham. Gebetan-gebetannya yang tak pernah jadi pacar; masa sekolah dan kuliahnya yang dipenuhi kekonyolan dan jati diri buaya yang mendesak muncul di permukaan; bulan-bulan neraka ketika jadi mahasiswa bimbingan Karasuma- _sensei_ yang lebih angker daripada _urban legend_ tentang jendela kantor dosen yang bisa bergerak sendiri; hari ketika ia ujian skripsi dan Koro- _sensei,_ pembimbing utamanya, terlambat datang karena habis mempersiapkan rekaman baru di YouTube malam sebelumnya; hari upacara wisudanya yang bikin orang tuanya menangis (mulanya karena haru, kemudian karena kesal dan malu. Hiroto tak sengaja menginjak jubah toga yang kepanjangan milik orang di depannya saat akan maju ke hadapan rektor dan mereka jatuh dengan berisik.) Sehubungan kejadian yang terakhir itu, barangkali penyebabnya adalah tumpahnya es krim stroberi milik Karma, teman kosnya, yang sembarangan ditaruh di meja belajar Hiroto. Bukan tenung dari Karma Akabane yang bikin Hiroto kecelakaan. Es krim itu menumpahi lembar teks pidato Gakushuu Asano yang dipersiapkannya sebagai perwakilan wisudawan, yang dicuri secara iseng oleh Karma. Soal kenapa jadi Hiroto yang kena sial, penyebabnya tetap menjadi misteri.

Semuanya pernah terjadi, ada di dalam memori, dan sudah berlalu. Kehidupan berjalan terus dan, kadang-kadang, selama perjalanan itu, ada yang hilang dan tidak bisa kembali.

Hiroto harusnya tak perlu tersedak di kafeteria rumah sakit siang itu, ketika didengarnya berita dari radio. Dia kelaparan sehabis tiga operasi beruntun dan tadi pagi bangun kesiangan hingga belum sempat sarapan, jadi dia merasa berhak meraup makanannya dengan cara paling tidak beradab asal orkestra di perutnya bisa lekas selesai.

Tapi Hiroto mendengar kabar duka itu, dan dia tersedak. Hatinya tiba-tiba _ambyar_.

* * *

**Ambyar Brothers Return: Tribute to Didi Kempot**

**Oleh :**

emirya sherman dan Roux Marlet

**Disklaimer :**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Yuusei Matsui

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama

Fanfiksi ini adalah murni karya nonprofit, kami tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

Ini masa pandemi COVID-19. Semua orang dihimbau untuk tinggal di rumah, kerja dari rumah. Pria berambut hitam itu memang bisa melakoninya dengan mudah; buat saja modul atau kuliah daring, semua pengajar melakukan itu sekarang. Tapi, bagi pekerja sektor kesehatan seperti di rumah sakit, _work from home_ hampir sama mustahilnya dengan menaklukkan hati Aguri Yukimura.

Anak-anak didiknya yang sudah lulus, tentu semuanya kini tengah bekerja. Bahkan mungkin ada yang menjadi garda depan dalam perang umat manusia melawan penyakit menular yang _mak bedhundhuk_ muncul ini.

Koro- _sensei_ sendiri saat ini bukan praktisi rumah sakit; dia memang dosen keperawatan, tapi lebih karena pengalaman di masa dulu, yang kalau diminta diceritakan nanti malah mengindikasikan delusi tingkat tinggi.

Di waktu senggang begini, usai mengunggah pelajaran bagi para mahasiswa, entah kenapa di nuraninya ada setitik niat usil untuk berbuat jahil pada sesama _member_ Ambyar Brothers. Pembaca yang budiman tentu saja ingat dengan kelakuan sekumpulan _Homo sapiens_ jantan yang membaiat diri sebagai musisi level pemula yang _booming_ tahun lalu, 'kan?

Ponsel terangkat, senyum terkulum, Koro- _sensei_ berswafoto ganteng sambil mengangkat segelas es krampul. Persis perompak Karibia merayakan syukuran atas harta jarahan, hanya saja perompak Karibia tidak ada yang minum es krampul.

"Nurufufufufu ...," kekeh Koro- _sensei_ sebagai preambul.

 _"_ Work from home _sambil minum es ternyata segar sekali, ya,"_ begitu pokok utama dari pesan tersebut.

Hampir saja ditutup dengan menenggak wedang krampul sekaligus es batunya, seseorang telah mencibir foto Koro- _sensei_. Tentu saja tidak cukup dengan ketikan atau emot marah-marah, tetapi langsung dengan pesan suara. Orang yang mengomentari itu adalah Hiroto Maehara.

" _Wuuu ... swooombingnyaaa. Mentang-mentang_ WFH!" Lengkap dengan iringan _beep_ monitor dan teriakan rekannya yang bilang ada perawat ruangan yang mau menjemput pasien.

"Aduuuh Maehara- _kun_ kok malah mainan hape sih? Ayahandamu ini gak pernah ngajarin kamu korupsi waktu lhooo ...," balas Koro- _sensei._

Hiroto membalas secepat kilat, " _Siapa yang korupsi? Ini aja baru selesai operasi terakhir kok, tinggal observasi di ruang pemulihan. Laper tau,_ Senseei! _Dari tadi belum makaaan_."

"Ya udah tinggal makan dong, kayak orang susah aja sih kamu itu."

Nun di seberang percakapan, Hiroto siap ancang-ancang beli nasi timlo porsi jumbo. Sementara Pak Mario yang baru saja membuka grup tidak ikut berkomentar selain,

_"Aku juga mau es krampul. Apa besok sekalian jadi menu minuman baru saja, ya? Tapi, siapa yang tahu kapan Corona minggat dan kantinku bisa buka lagi?"_

_"Wah, boleh banget tuh, Pak Mario. Buat Ambyar Brothers nanti digratisin, ya,"_ susul Bang Red Eye persis setelah pesan Pak Mario mengudara di grup.

 _"Mantap jiwa,"_ timpal Pak Lovro.

 _"Mau jugaaaa dong, es krampul gratis :( nikmat tuh di cuaca sepanas ini,"_ Hiroto sudah berpindah ke mode teks sekarang. Dilanjutkannya dengan, _"Eh, Pak Lovro paham istilah beken juga ternyata *kabur"_

 _"Kerja yang benar kamu,"_ gerutu Pak Lovro.

 _"Pak Chantha mana nih kok belum kelihatan?"_ Bang Red Eye yang kelihatannya sama nganggurnya karena ruangan kampus terus-menerus dikunci dan bengkelnya menjadi sepi, mengetik dengan giat.

 _"Lagi jaga laaaah, Bujaaang,"_ balas Pak Lovro. _"Nanti sore gantian sama saya. Berjaga itu butuh fokus!"_

 _"Lah orang Maehara-_ kun _aja jaga di kamar operasi, bisa pegang hape,"_ komentar Bang Red Eye.

 _"Oi! Jaga kampus di era rawan maling begini, tiap_ shift _sendirian pula, butuh konsentrasi ekstra! Heh pada gak tahu, ya, musim Corona begini tu rawan maling!"_ Pak Lovro berapi-api.

_"Iya deh iya, Pakdhe. Udahan aja ya ngobrolnya, kami 'kan cuma ngganggu Pak Lovro dan Pak Chantha."_

Oknum bernama Red Eye tiba-tiba _offline._

 _"Huh. Ya udah, saya toh mau bersih-bersih rumah!"_ pungkas Pak Lovro.

Pak Chantha mungkin memang tidak buka hape. Pak Lovro betulan tidak daring lagi dan Pak Mario juga tak muncul lagi (mungkin sedang mencari resep es krampul). Koro- _sensei_ sudah hampir menutup ponselnya ketika Hiroto nongol lagi, membawa berita duka berupa teks dan foto.

* * *

Hiroto berjalan dengan lesu, sudah berganti baju, mata memandang layar gawai di tangannya. _Ambyar_ itu jenis perasaan yang tak terdefinisikan, tak terucapkan, tak tergantikan. Sedih yang satu ini lebih menyedihkan daripada kehilangan gebetan atau uang jajan, atau gabungan keduanya. Untung jam dinasnya sudah selesai, jadi dia bisa segera pulang untuk merayakan dukacita bersama Sobat Ambyar di mana-mana yang sepenanggungan dengan berpulangnya sang Lord-setelah dia mandi sangat bersih dulu, tentunya. Ibu Hiroto bakalan menyemprotnya dengan disinfektan dalam selang air kalau dia nggak langsung mandi setelah pulang dari RS.

"Hei, Maehara!"

Kepala berambut oranye itu berputar, dilihatnya sosok yang familier.

Hiroto Maehara kini seorang perawat kamar operasi di rumah sakit swasta. Baru-baru ini dia tahu bahwa Eren Yeager si apoteker lulusan Royal Capital University juga kerja di tempat yang sama. Mereka pernah ketemu di kamar operasi, waktu itu Eren bertugas mengecek isi troli emergensi sehabis ada kode biru di sana dan menguncinya.

Yang namanya reuni, biasanya, setelah diawali ekspresi kaget karena bertemu lagi dengan sosok lama dalam kubur memori, diikuti kalimat manis, "Hai, lama tak jumpa!"

Dalam kasus Hiroto dan Eren, yang disebut belakangan langsung cemberut saat melihat si _casanova_ dalam seragam operasi. Ah, dunia yang hanya selebar daun kelor memang benar adanya.

"Astaga, elu lagi?!"

Hiroto nyengir salah tingkah, tak tahu harus berucap apa. Kilas balik tentang prahara skripsi tertukar melejit di dalam kepala. Sungguh bukan reuni yang manis.

Eren menatap dan berdeham, tampaknya tak terlalu bermaksud jahat. "Oh, kamu memang jurusan anestesi, kok, ya. Makanya tugasnya di sini."

"Eh. Iya."

"Mulai besok aku juga tugas di sini, nih."

Hiroto melongo. "Oh iya? Di ruang obat?"

"Di mana lagi?" gerutu Eren. "Karena aku masih baru, aku yang ditugaskan di sini. Sebelumnya, farmasi rawat jalan selalu kekurangan orang."

Otak Hiroto berputar lambat. "Lho, memangnya kamu baru berapa lama kerja di sini? Bukannya kamu yang lulus duluan?"

"Satu minggu. Kuliahku 'kan lima tahun."

Perlu beberapa detik lagi buat Hiroto paham, pendidikan profesi setelah Eren lulus sarjana membuatnya masuk kerja lebih belakangan daripada dirinya.

"Oke, deh. Mohon kerja samanya, ya ... Eren. Eren WerbenJagerManJensen."

"Sembarangan! Dari dulu gak pernah bener nyebut nama. Mana dulu nyebutnya Eren Jaguar lagi!" tukas Eren sadis.

Sosok familier yang kini tengah melaju ke arahnya dari IGD adalah si Mr. WerbenJagerManJensen. Ah, Hiroto tak pernah bisa mengingat nama belakang Eren yang susah diucapkan itu. Dulu saja dia salah sebut hingga bikin kesasar di rimba Royal Capital.

"Kamu sudah dengar?" berondong Eren, matanya nyalang.

"Hah?"

"Didi Kempot meninggal. Masa belum tahu?" Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, mata Eren bengkak, mirip waktu masa skripsi dulu.

"Ta-tahu, kok."

Eren manyun, tapi bukan karena marah (Hiroto punya perasaan aneh bahwa Eren _selalu_ tampak marah tiap kali bertemu dengannya, atau itu ada hubungannya dengan raut wajahnya sejak orok), karena dia tiba-tiba bilang begini,

" _Kalian_ nggak akan rekaman lagi? _Tribute to the Godfather of Broken Heart?_ _Come back_ gitu lho _._ "

Pahamlah Hiroto sekarang. Penggemar musik _indie_ ini sudah berpindah haluan ke campursari, entah sejak kapan. Dalam pikirannya yang narsis, mungkin Eren jadi ngefans Lord Didi sejak menonton video _cover_ Ambyar Brothers di YouTube. Atau dia juga ngefans pada mereka, Ambyar Brothers sendiri?

Yang mana pun boleh. Hiroto nyengir sambil menepuk bahu Eren seolah mereka kawan lama,

"Boleh juga idenya."

* * *

Ide yang dilontarkan Hiroto dengan penuh semangat itu dihantam kekecewaan ketika Pak Mario membalas,

 _"Gimana caranya mau rekaman? Orang disuruh_ stay at home _. Diangkut Satpol PP baru tahu rasa kau!"_

 _"Maehara juga kerjanya di luar kota,"_ timpal Bang Red Eye.

 _"Sudah lama sekali akun kita nggak bikin rekaman baru. Orang-orang pasti sudah pada lupa kita ada di YouTube,"_ timpal Pak Chantha yang baru muncul di grup.

Hiroto terpekur di kamarnya. Tenang, dia sudah mandi pakai sabun antiseptik sesuai prosedur pulang kerja.

Teringat akan seseorang teman lama yang sekarang sealiran dalam _genre_ musik, Hiroto tersenyum penuh determinasi. Mr. WerbenJagerManJensen pasti bersedia membantu. Toh, Eren ternyata men- _subscribe_ kanal Ambyar Brothers dengan sukarela dan pikiran yang sadar. Pasti orang itu akan bersedia dimintai sedikit bantuan, tapi dalam hal ini kita membicarakan seorang Hiroto Maehara yang sepertinya masih akan ada bau-bau kerusuhan menyangkut namanya.

"Ya elah gitu aja ribut! Ini udah zaman internet keleus, wahai Bapak-bapak uzur. Kalo mau gaul jangan setengah-setengah dong," ceramah Hiroto melawan norma kesopanan.

" _Woy, aku gak setua itu kali!_ " elak Bang Red Eye.

Hiroto masih semangat ceramah, "Gini ya, Bapak-bapak yang budiman, kuliah daring aja bisa, masa nyanyi daring gak bisa. Malu dong sama kominfo."

" _Gak usah kebanyakan ceriwis deh. Kalau kamu tahu caranya, bilang sini langsung. Gak usah muter-muter kayak gasing_ ," ujar Pak Mario.

"Tenang dong, aku punya kawan yang pasti mau membantu kita," jawab Hiroto.

" _Kawanmu itu udah pasti mau membantu atau malah belum kau tanyai dia mau membantu atau enggak?_ " tanya Pak Lovro.

Intinya sih begini; tidak perlu kumpul-kumpul komunal, ya bujang. Teknologi sudah sedemikian canggih untuk mempertemukan para Sobat Ambyar di mana pun mereka berada.

* * *

Sementara grup Ambyar Brothers masih ribut dan menyangsikan setiap omongan Hiroto, grup angkatan 104 pun juga ikut aktif. Bermula dengan sebuah pesan dari Eren yang berniat mencari tahu bagaimana cara menggabungkan audio dan video dengan hasil yang selaras, estetik, rapi, dan oke punya.

Dari semua anggota, baru Jean saja yang muncul batang hidungnya. Itu pun dengan komentar yang kurang sedap dipandang netra.

" _Lupa aku tuh, kalo punya grup angkatan pas kuliah. Kirain grupnya udah dimakan rayap_."

Eren membalas, "Eh maaf lho, ya, kalo aku mengganggu mas calon PNS."

" _Pinginnya sih jadi PNS, gara-gara Covid nih SKB-nya mundur gak tahu sampai kapan. Padahal targetku lolos PNS tahun ini_."

"Turut berduka saya, Mas. Semoga mendapat tempat yang tenang di surga."

" _Woy ngomong apa sih, Yeager, berdukanya yang jelas dong. Kalo yang kamu doain Corona biar segera minggat sih kuaminin_ ," ujar Jean.

"Aku juga ngedoain biar Corona-nya ilang, Jean-boooy. Capek tahu, batuk dikit aja rasanya paranoid."

Eren kembali mengetik, "Guys, jadi ada yang bisa membantuku, gak? Kok pada gak muncul sih?"

" _Loh, aku dari tadi nongol di grup gak dianggep nih?_ " tanya Jean.

"Halah, orang kamu dulu ngajarin biar kursor laptop bisa gerak aja salah kok," cecar Eren.

" _Loh yang rusak itu emang bukan kursornya, Yeageeer_."

"Tapi tetap saja kau sesat, Jean-boooy!"

Di tengah pertikaian Eren dan Jean, sebaris nama pemilik dari otak brilian di balik kranium terlihat sedang mengetik sesuatu, lalu terhenti beberapa saat, kemudian terlihat mengetik lagi, lalu berhenti lagi, selang tujuh detik kembali mengetik. Eren merengut jengkel di depan gawai,

"Armin jadi ngetik gak sih?"

Pesan dari Armin setelah mengetik dengan hilang timbul adalah emot tawa, membuat Eren hanya tepuk jidat.

" _Hehe ... hehehehe_ ," begitu pesan pertama Armin setelah ditunggu hampir dua menit. Aduh, admin grupnya malah nge- _prank_.

Baru saja Eren mau mencibir, Armin langsung mengirim pesan yang sangat dinanti oleh Eren.

" _Kalau hanya menggabungkan audio dan video itu mudah kok_ ," ujar Armin.

Demi Ganesha sang dewa kecerdasan, muka Eren cerah dan _glowing_ seketika. Hebat nian Armin itu.

"Armin aku padamuuu, deh."

* * *

Angin segar serasa berembus di hidung Hiroto ketika Eren mengirim _chat_ ,

_"Maehara, aku punya kenalan yang bisa memenuhi kebutuhanmu!"_

Segera Hiroto mengetik di grup Ambyar Brothers, "Lihat nih, bantuan sudah datang, Bapak-bapak kolonial!"

Kemudian ponsel Hiroto hening. Eren rupanya tidak nge- _chat_ apa pun lagi. Hiroto panik, "Oi, gimana?" kirimnya ke Eren.

 _"Mana bantuannya?"_ Koro- _sensei_ memperparah keadaan semenit kemudian. _"Aku sudah pakai_ pomade _dan baju terbaikku, nih."_

"Astaga- _dragon,_ aku 'kan nggak bilang kita mau langsung rekaman!" balas Hiroto.

 _"Aku sudah nyiapin galon kosong di rumah, nih,"_ timpal Pak Mario.

 _"Gitarku sudah di-stem,"_ imbuh Bang Red Eye.

Hiroto memelototi foto profil Eren dalam jubah toga. Orangnya sedang _online_ sekarang! Dipencetnya logo gagang telepon, memaksa Eren menanggapinya.

Sambungan ditolak sepihak oleh Eren. Uh, rasanya lebih _cidro_ dibanding teleponnya ditolak gebetan. Sejurus kemudian, Eren mengetik,

_"Bentar!"_

Hiroto merepet, "Duh, Mr. WerbenJagerManJensen! Kamu lebih P-H-P ketimbang gebetanku waktu semester satu!"

 _"Kalian mau rekaman berapa lagu?"_ Eren bertanya.

"Mungkin dua atau tiga," balas Hiroto secepat mungkin sebelum Eren kabur lagi.

 _"_ Pamer Bojo _mau?"_ Eren rupanya masih di seberang _chat_ Hiroto.

Pikiran jahil Hiroto membuat tafsir ambigu dari pertanyaan Eren, "Idih, punya _bojo_ aja belum, mana bisa pamer!"

Eren mengirim emot gambar pup.

"Ampun ampun. Hei, temenmu itu gimana?"

_"Ini dia lagi siapin. Kalian siap-siap aja, nanti bisa langsung rekaman."_

Mata Hiroto membola. "Wah, sip." Malah dia sendiri yang belum _touch up_ untuk rekaman! Dibongkarnya lemari dan diaduknya laci, merutuki diri yang lupa beli _pomade_ sebelum himbauan karantina mandiri. Nanti dia kalah ngejreng dibanding Koro- _sensei_ , dong!

Selesai bersiap, Hiroto membuka _chat_ Eren. Si apoteker mengirim sebuah _file_ audio dan meneruskan sebuah daftar panjang yang mestinya diketik oleh temannya yang ahli IT:

1\. Unduh mp3 di satu hape dengan pencet gambar panah ke bawah, lalu pasang _headset_ di telinga.

2\. Siapkan satu hape lainnya untuk merekam. Apabila kesulitan, minta bantuan teman atau keluarga.

3\. Siapkan diri untuk bernyanyi atau main alat musik. Kalau bisa, latar belakangnya jangan layar televisi atau kaca, nanti bisa muncul Sadako.

4\. Kalau sudah siap, nyalakan perekam video di hape kedua (biasanya berupa tombol merah), putar lagu mp3 di hape pertama (tandanya adalah segitiga dengan ujung runcing hadap kanan), lalu nyanyikan/mainkan bagian masing-masing.

Hiroto merengut, "Ini kayak _step-by-step_ belajar komputer buat orang tua!"

 _"Lha, 'kan memang anggotanya tua-tua?"_ balas Eren. _"Udah tuh, kalian bisa langsung rekaman sendiri-sendiri. Nanti kirim hasilnya ke aku."_

Hiroto meneruskan semuanya ke grup Ambyar Brothers dan mencoba memutar audio. Rupanya itu versi _minus one,_ lagu yang hanya ada musiknya yang biasa dipakai di karaoke, dari lagu "Pamer Bojo". Hiroto jadi semangat dan baru sadar, dia hanya punya satu ponsel. Tak hilang akal, dibukanya laptop dan diunduhnya audio itu di sana, tak lupa _headset_ dipasang di _port_ audio si laptop. Ponsel disiagakan untuk rekaman, karena Hiroto tahu kualitas gambar kamera hapenya top markotop.

Tapi, belum jadi dia rekaman, WA-nya ribut lagi. Grup Ambyar Brothers biang keladinya.

 _"Gimana caranya ngerekam video?"_ Pak Chantha bertanya.

 _"Baiknya posisi hapenya mendatar atau tegak? Biar galonku kelihatan semua,"_ timpal Pak Mario.

 _"Ada yang sudah bisa unduh mp3-nya? Caranya gimana, sih?"_ Pak Lovro pun ikut meramaikan suasana, sambil mengguncang serenteng kunci sebagai kecrekan.

Hiroto tepuk dahi.

* * *

_"Salam kenal, saya Armin Arlert, akan membantu Bapak-bapak semua."_

Ujung-ujungnya, Hiroto memasukkan Eren dan Armin ke grup dan mereka sekarang sedang melakukan _group video call_ (setelah lewat perjuangan Hiroto yang mati-matian mengarahkan anggota senior bagaimana caranya untuk _video call_ ).

Pak Lovro takjub sekali dengan canggihnya teknologi dan malah menyapa semua orang. _"Hei, Pak Dosen! Kau tambah kurus saja!"_ ucapannya yang terakhir membuat Koro- _sensei_ memberengut. Terang saja, warung-warung di dekat rumahnya pada tutup!

Armin memotong, _"Baiklah, saya akan mulai panduannya. Pertama, untuk mengunduh_ file _audio ..."_

Eren sendiri tidak ikut _video call_ karena malas menyimak suara Armin yang betul-betul memperinci langkah demi langkah. Agaknya Armin sudah terlatih kesabarannya saat mengajari Kakek Arlert memakai gawai. Eren sendiri sedang mencari lagu lain yang pas untuk _tribute_ , dan dia memakai radio untuk mencari inspirasi lewat berita-berita tentang sang maestro.

Di salah satu gelombang, didengarnya bahwa telah beredar lagu teranyar Didi Kempot, buah karya pamungkas sang maestro yang terbit gegara pandemi. Judulnya "Ojo Mudik" alias "Jangan Mudik" dan di sana dilibatkan beberapa pejabat lokal dari Surakarta, kota kelahiran Pakdhe Didi. Saat mendengarkan info ini di radio, Eren yang lagi minum jus tersedak.

(Duh, kok jadi pada tersedak, sih?)

Eren melotot, tapi satu nama yang dirasa dikenalnya itu tidak disebut ulang. Eren berselancar di ponselnya sambil penasaran; jelas yang disebut tadi adalah _Rifai_.

Eren terkekeh sendiri dan merasa lega setelah memastikan bahwa orang yang dimaksud bukan mantan dosen pembimbingnya waktu skripsi dulu. Dia nggak sanggup membayangkan pria beraura demit itu _nyanyi_ , di _genre_ lagunya Lord Didi pula.

Kembali ke grup WA, tutorial belum selesai. Eren coba bergabung dan mendapati Armin mencak-mencak di kursinya.

_"Bukan, bukan begitu Pak! Maksud saya seperti ini, ayo lihat ke arah tangan saya, dong!"_

Eren hanya bisa berdoa agar Armin dilimpahi kesabaran _unlimited_ seperti kuota data di bulan-bulan pandemi. Setelah ini pun, Armin masih harus menampung keenam _file_ hasil rekaman, memisahkan audio dari videonya, mengeditnya, dan mengepaskan semuanya kembali. Soal mengunggah konten itu ke YouTube, bapak dosen muda yang juga pegawai kios fotokopi itu bilang dirinya yang akan mengerjakan.

* * *

Perjuangan membuat persembahan terakhir bagi Pakdhe pun berlanjut ... dengan huru-hara, tentu. Tapi berkat bantuan berbagai pihak, karya itu pun jadi juga dan beredar di dunia maya, di mana para Sobat Ambyar di berbagai daerah turut melepas kepergian Lord.

(Jangan lupa, setelah huru-hara itu lewat, Armin dan Eren harus di- _kick_ dari grup Ambyar Brothers).

Di masa _physical distancing_ , justru _social tightening_ harus diperkuat. Karena yang harus dipisah itu fisik satu sama lain, bukannya hubungan sosial apalagi hati.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis [11 Mei 2020]**

_Sepetik kamus bahasa Jawa:_

-Cidro punya arti mirip dengan padanan bahasa Indonesianya, 'cedera'. Dalam konteks lagu-lagu Didi Kempot, kata ini ekuivalen dengan sakit hati.

-Bojo itu bahasa Inggrisnya 'spouse'.

_Satu trivia kecil:_

-Salah satu pejabat yang terlibat dalam pembuatan lagu "Ojo Mudik" adalah Kapolresta Solo Kombes Pol Andy Rifai.

_Disklaimer susulan:_

-Smitty WerbenJagerManJensen adalah nama karakter dalam serial Nickelodeon, SpongeBob SquarePants kreasi Stephen Hillenburg.

Cerita ini, sesuai dengan judulnya, dipersembahkan untuk _The Godfather of Broken Heart_ , sekaligus memeriahkan _Stay at Home challenge_ yang diadakan oleh KaizumiAyame.

Garis pemisah, alih-alih tanda pemisah yang biasa dipakai penulis seperti pada Mozaik Lepas, adalah pengingat bahwa kita masih harus _physical distancing_.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan Salam Ambyar.

**...***...**

**Mozaik Lepas**

**...***...**

"Baaang, Abang sini dulu deh," panggil Eren pada Abangnya.

Bukannya menghampiri adiknya, Zeke malah melengos menuruni tangga.

"Bentar, pup dulu."

Mengabaikan adab kesopanan, Eren terus saja meneriaki Zeke supaya cepat-cepat mendatanginya. Sesungguhnya Zeke agak heran melihat Eren senewen nongkrong di depan laptop sadari tadi, sambil memaki-maki seseorang bernama Maehara karena lama sekali. Entah, Zeke tidak punya ide tentang Eren dan seseorang yang bernama Maehara itu sedang berkomplot tentang apa. Sejak pagi, Eren sudah mem- _booking_ mau pinjam _speaker_ kepunyaannya dan menggelar beberapa stoples jajanan di kamarnya.

Zeke menimbang penuh kehati-hatian, perlukah ia melaporkan kelakuan Eren pada ayah mereka?

Pasalnya, terakhir kali Eren berperilaku demikian adalah saat acara kartun favoritnya khatam riwayatnya, itu saja hampir 12 tahun yang lalu. Bedanya kali ini Eren menatap monitor dengan semringah, persis karyawan dapat THR dadakan.

Baru saja Zeke angkat kaki dari toilet, Eren memekik kegirangan.

"Bang, cepetaaan!" teriak Eren.

Heran, Eren memang suaranya tipe-tipe suara TOA, Zeke di lantai bawah sedangkan Eren dari lantai dua.

Saat menaiki tangga suara musik tradisional menyambut telinga Zeke, membuat dia semakin heran dengan kelakuan Eren. Sekadar informasi, biasanya sore-sore begini, Eren menyeduh kopi lalu menyetel lagu dengan _headset_ sambil duduk atau sok-sokan merem syahdu di tepi jendela. Sampai hampir keriting pita suara Zeke mengingatkan kalau ada setan lewat Eren bisa terjengkang dan salto mencium tanah.

"Ereeen, udah sore ini, jangan ribut. Kamu mau didatangi pak RT?" omel Zeke di mulut pintu kamar Eren yang terbuka.

Eren malah menyuruh Zeke mendekat sambil cengar-cengir, "Sini, Bang."

"Enggak, kecilin dulu volumenya. Kek orang hajatan aja," tegas Zeke.

Inikah efek dari keseringan mendengarkan lagu dengan _headset_? Zeke curiga ambang pendengaran Eren sedikit geser gara-gara itu.  
" _Ya Gusti, pandemi begini mau membuat janji ketemuan dengan Sp. THT masih bisa gak, ya?_ " batin Zeke.

"Iya-iya udah, sini-sini, Bang. Kita nonton lagu _cover_ Didi Kempot dulu," ajak Eren.

"Huh?"

Hampir empat menit lebih tiga puluh detik mereka melihat monitor. Awalnya Zeke merasa asing dengan _genre_ yang dibawakan grup tersebut. Sesekali berkomentar betapa _random_ -nya anggota grup tersebut, ada yang ganteng sekali, ada yang wajah kriminal, ada yang seperti bapak-bapak pula.

Hingga pada komentar, "Eh, kok ada galon segala?"

Eren terlihat berseri-seri seperti baru saja mendapat anggota MLM.

Pada akhirnya pun abangnya Eren bertanya, "Bagus juga mereka. Nama grupnya apa?"


End file.
